


Mud Pack

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [182]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: “Daniel,” she growls, but the rest of her sentence is cut off by the loud laughter of her commanding officer coming from her right-hand side. Even Teal’c looks amused.She’s going to kill them all.





	Mud Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘International Mud Day’ (29 June).

“Daniel,” she growls, but the rest of her sentence is cut off by the loud laughter of her commanding officer coming from her right-hand side. Even Teal’c looks amused.

_She’s going to kill them all._

Starting with Daniel, because if he hadn’t sneezed and subsequently lost his balance, resulting in him stepping back and straight into her, knocking her off her feet, she wouldn’t be in this mess. Namely, covered head to toe in mud.

It smells, it’s sticky and it is _everywhere._ All she wants is a hand out of the pit but none of her team seems able – or willing – to help her at this precise moment in time, because they find it hilarious.

She isn’t sure if it takes one minute or five, but eventually the colonel composes himself enough to offer her a hand and it’s just too tempting to refuse. Only she’s had enough and for a reason she’ll never admit to, she decides to use the mud to her advantage. So, when her commanding officer reaches down, she grabs onto his hand and pulls. _Hard._

He isn’t prepared for the move and ends up losing his balance, almost landing on top of her as he joins her three-foot deep in the mud.

_“Carter! What the hell?”_

“I’m sorry, sir,” she says, even though she doesn’t sound apologetic in the slightest, “my hand slipped.”

_“Your hand slipped?”_

“Yes, sir.”

He narrows his gaze and studies her for a moment as she stares innocently back.

“You’re a terrible liar, major,” he murmurs.

She feels her lips twitch in response and his eyes suddenly darken, his expression almost smouldering as he gives her a once-over.

“But it is a good look on you,” he adds and she swallows hard as he lowers his voice. “You know… the down and dirty look.”

She’s momentarily stunned so she isn’t ready for the moment he nudges her shoulder and she ends up falling ass first back into the mud.

“Yeah,” he smirks. “Definitely a good look on you, Carter.”


End file.
